


Savage

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ideas, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Discovery, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Ignis has a foul mouth when he's drunk, Light BDSM, M/M, Noct is an Idiot, Pining, Prompto supports Noct's bad ideas, Realisations, Rimming, Sassy Ignis, Stalking your crush is a bad idea, Top Ignis Scientia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Noct sat back and waited.He wasn’t disappointed, Ignis letting out one of the most put upon sighs he’d ever heard.  And Ignis sighed around him a lot.“I am quite willing to wager you have more dick in your personality than you do in your pants and even if that is not the case, regardless of how much I like cock, yours is not one I wish to subject myself to.”  Ignis made a shooing motion with his hand, “be a dear and fuck off would you.”





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a short little one shot, but whoops, my fingers slipped and smut happened (again)

Ignis was capable of being savage.

It was something Noctis quite often forgot; he’s used to the mild mannered, calm, composed Ignis, not the Ignis who could verbally eviscerate someone. Especially when he was three sheets to the wind. Polite went out the window when Ignis was drunk. It scared and thrilled Noct in equal measure.

It was only Ignis’ increased use of profanity that ever alerted Noct to his Advisor’s inebriation, the man could curse like a sailor when the mood struck, though he did tend towards more creative insults. Noct had heard Ignis call someone a flatulent maggot once, delivered in his deep accented drawl with a slight tilt of his head and one brow raised. Noct had collapsed in a heap, giggling uncontrollably when he’d heard that one.

Right this moment, Ignis was eyeing a man who had approached him with utter disdain, thoroughly unimpressed by his pick-up line.

Noct sat back and waited.

He wasn’t disappointed, Ignis letting out one of the most put upon sighs he’d ever heard. And Ignis sighed around him a __lot__.

“I am quite willing to wager you have more dick in your personality than you do in your pants and even if that is not the case, regardless of how much I like cock, yours is not one I wish to subject myself to.” Ignis made a shooing motion with his hand, “be a dear and fuck off would you.”

Noct couldn’t help but snort as the man slunk away, “so apart from a cheesy pick up line, what was wrong with him?”

Ignis huffed, muttering under his breath, “he’s lucky I’m not lactose intolerant, honestly.” Ignis tossed back the last of the amber liquid in his glass, “he wasn’t my type,” he added in a tone that suggested he didn’t wish to discuss what his type was.

Noct was unable to help himself, smirking at Ignis.

Ignis rolled his eyes, “what was wrong with him? It would be easier to tell you what was right with him, much shorter list. I’m afraid ‘dumb as fucking dirt’ is not particularly attractive.”

Prompto hid his smile behind his hand, blue eyes crinkling as he glanced at Noct across the table, sharing an amused chuckle. Gladio snorted into his beer.

Another chuckle sounded from behind Ignis, the Advisor swivelling his head to regard the man who was so amused by his comment. A slow smile pulled at his lips, the other three men glancing at each other in surprise. Noct had been expecting Ignis to berate the man for listening in on their conversation.

“Yes?” Ignis tilted his head again.

“You are rather more interesting than the usual fare in this place, I do find myself wondering what you do find attractive,” the man replied with an answering smirk.

“Hmm, well that would be telling,” Ignis demurred, his eyes trailing over the man. From where Noct sat he could see little through the smoky atmosphere, only making out that he was well dressed, dark hair, smaller than Ignis, but not by a great deal and pleasing features.

“Perhaps you could tell me over a drink,” the stranger said.

Noct’s mouth dropped open as Ignis nodded his agreement, slipping into the booth behind them next to the man Ignis deemed worthy of at least conversation.

He tried to reign in his curiosity, tried to block out their conversation. But it was difficult, Ignis’ dulcet tone drifting back to his ears, hearing his Advisor and new friend laugh occasionally.

The three others sat quietly, Noct a little disconcerted by the ease with which Ignis had taken to the man, Cadmus by name. He wasn’t even sure why that would be, perhaps he was just confused by Ignis accepting Cadmus’ attentions, or that he was no longer at the same table with them as he usually was. Which was kind of bratty and definitely not fair to Ignis. His mood had soured however, so he coaxed Prompto into leaving with him, saying he was bored. Gladio waved them off, finishing his beer.

Noct hesitated near the booth where Ignis sat, leaning close to Cadmus, engrossed in conversation.

Turning quickly on his heel he dragged Prompto to the door, leaving Ignis to his flirting and Gladio to his drinking. Prom was curiously silent and for Noct that meant he would be questioned later about their abrupt departure from the bar.

Prompto bided his time, waiting until they were back at Noct’s apartment before pouncing.

“So, what was that about?”

Noct shrugged, “just bored I guess.”

“Yeah, sure,” Prompto groused, adding a sarcastic eye roll for good measure.

“What’s that s’posed to mean?” Noct grumbled.

“You got quiet when Iggy started talkin’ to that guy,” Prompto states as if that explains everything.

“So, he’s an adult, he can do what he likes.” Noct turned away, purposely ignoring the twist in his gut at the thought.

“Yeah, but it’s not you he’s doin’, is it?”

Noct rounded on his friend, glaring at him, “what?”

“Fucks sake, dude! You still gonna ignore the fact you want in his pants?”

“I do __not__ ,” Noct blurted, cheeks heating.

Prompto tilted his head as he watched Noct have an internal crisis, “are you tellin’ me you didn’t know you want him? Really? You haven’t realised you are head over heels for Iggy?”

“He’s my friend, my oldest friend, that’s all,” Noct mumbled, thoughts tumbling through his head.

“Uh huh, and you love him,” Prompto nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“As a __friend__!”

“Nope, it’s way more than that, dude.” Prompto started ticking things off on his fingers, “you look at him like you want to eat him, you get upset when he’s not around, you let him touch you on your back – he’s the only person apart from your dad I’ve seen do that. He makes you smile in a soft sappy way when he praises you for something. If he’s mad at you for not doing something, you fix it as soon as you can, you watch him all the time and turn away when he notices. And you get jealous when he dates.”

“Shit,” Noct swore softly, head hanging. Prompto was actually right he realised with a sinking feeling in his gut. “He can’t know, you can’t tell him,” he blurted desperately.

“Hmm, I don’t think he __knows__ , exactly, I think it’s more that the two of you have been like that forever so he’s kinda convinced himself it doesn’t mean anything. Pretty sure he loves you too, though,” Prompto mused.

“Yeah right, like that’s possible,” Noct muttered.

“Do ya need a list?” Prompto asked. Noct frowned, then nodded, curious as to why Prompto thought Ignis loved him. “Right, well,” the blonde said, ticking off on his fingers again. “He does all that shit for you when he doesn’t need to, he looks at you like you’re the most important thing in the universe, he’s…softer around you, he’s always watching you and sometimes I see this sad smile on his face, like he’s wishing something. When he’s being, ya know, all Iggy like and savage, it’s different when it’s you. Affectionate. And did you see that guy at the bar, he was a clone of __you__. Any date I have ever seen him go on, they all look similar to __you__.”

Noct blinked, “really, they look like me?” That was a revelation.

“Yeah, or they act like you. They’ve all been dark haired, blue eyes, shorter than him, or bratty cheeky shits. He might not even realise he’s doing it, but he’s picking guys that remind him of you,” Prompto said. “Gladio thinks so too.”

“Aww, crap,” Noct murmured, sagging down into the couch cushions and wanting to hide.

“Iggy’s super loyal and there’s all that duty stuff that he thinks is more important than anything else, except you, you come first for him…and before you say it, it’s not coz of what you are.”

“Maybe,” Noct muttered. “Doesn’t mean anything though, not like he’s gonna come out and say anything and I’m certainly not…He’s too important to lose.”

“Pfft, whatever, Iggy wouldn’t let anything get in the way of looking after you…and he enjoys his job too much for that.”

Noct mulled over what Prompto had said, focusing on the idea that Ignis was interested in men who were like Noct in some way. He’d tried being a bit sneaky, following Ignis one evening to see where his Advisor liked to spend his time off. Just like Ignis himself, the places he liked to frequent were classy so the cap and jacket Noct had donned to disguise his hair and form weren’t going to cut it. Ignis would pick him out easily.

He pondered that for a bit and then went online. He discarded the idea of a wig, instead tying his hair back in a short pony tail. The tighter he tied it, the more feline his eyes appeared which he decided was a good thing. His face looked different with his hair back off his face, but he didn’t think it was enough. Searching a bit more he found a few sites that helped him further his disguise. 

With all his purchases laid out before him, he began practising his new look. It took several horrendous attempts before he started getting the hang of it. A foundation two or three tones darker than his normal pale skin started the look. It covered the two little moles that Ignis would most definitely recognise. Picking up a brush he deepened his eye sockets with a darker colour foundation. Then using some contouring techniques sharpened his cheekbones, enhanced his jawline and thinned the line of his nose. Slipping on a pair of dress pants, added with a tailored shirt he admired the look in the mirror. He looked like a man who bore a passing similarity to himself. And wearing something that he only ever ventured to wear for functions instead of his generally casual attire, it completed the disguise. He stood straighter, twisting his head back and forth. 

He wasn’t sure it was enough.

His eyes flicked to the dresser and he opened a little box containing some of the jewellery he’d collected over the years, but hardly ever wore. Pulling out a little silver cuff that he attached to the shell of his ear, then a ring that made it look like he had a pierced nose. Subtle.

Last of all he reached for a little box on the bed and put in the coloured contacts. They felt really odd, but when he turned back to the mirror his eyes were more like Prompto’s, a bright violet blue instead of his stormy blue grey.

He snapped a photo and sent it off to Prompto.

Chuckling he answered when his phone chirped ‘kweh, kweh’, the tone he’d set for his best friend.

“Dude! That looks great, it’s different enough that he’d think you’re just a guy that looks like you.”

“Well, that’s the idea right, gotta practise my voice though, he’ll know it’s me if he speaks to me,” Noct said.

“Yeah, ok, try deeper and maybe…talk like your dad does, ya know __enunciate__ ,” Prompto suggested.

“Like this, do you think he will discern my true identity while I speak in this way?” Noct asked, dropping his voice an octave or two and channelling his father as he spoke. He had a little practise doing it when he had to make a speech so he just adjusted his ‘prince’ voice to suit.

Prompto laughed down the phone, “yeah, like that. Got a name to use if he asks?”

“Ahh, Reuel, not sure about a last name though, can’t think of anything,” Noct said.

“Hmmm, what about…Cadeus?”

“It will suffice,” Noct intoned, still in character.

“Hahaha, you sound like Iggy, which is a good thing coz you really don’t sound like him normally.”

“Hmm, I shall send Ignis a message informing him that I will be visiting you, he will not think anything amiss and will not return here to see me,” Noct said.

“Oh man, that voice,” Prompto giggled. “Remember dude, you’re just trying to see if he’ll take the bait not actually pick him up or anything.”

“I know,” Noct muttered.

Noct settled himself at the bar of the club that Ignis seemed to frequent most, drink untouched in front of him, his eyes slipping towards the door every time it opened. He almost lost his nerve when Ignis walked in, surveying the room as he settled at the other end of the bar, smiling a greeting to several men he knew. Ignis had his hair down, without his customary glasses and Noct’s heart skipped at the sight of him. Prompto was right. He had it bad.

Cheeks flushing he averted his gaze when Ignis’ eyes flicked in his direction.

He tried to feign nonchalance as he sipped his drink, needing to do something with his hands.

This was a bad idea. Really bad.

Ignis was really hard to fool, why he thought that some make up, different clothes and so on would keep Ignis from recognising him, he didn’t know. Maybe he could just say he was going incognito. That he didn’t know Ignis would be here.

Noct wasn’t sure if he was disappointed when Ignis made no move towards him or not.

He glanced over, noting Ignis was staring off into the distance, totally wearing his resting bitch face that he’d perfected over many years in the Citadel, giving off a vibe of ‘don’t talk to me unless you are worthy of my attention’. Noct swivelled his head around, noting many appreciative glances in his Advisor’s direction, including one or two aborted forays towards him. The cool, don’t give a shit thing was really working for Ignis. It always had, Noct realised.

He grinned to himself as he turned back, meeting Ignis’ sharp glance as he did. The Advisor gave a slight quirk of his lip and saluted Noct with his glass. Noct raised his brow slightly and nodded, turning back to his own glass and pretending that nothing was amiss. Downing the last of his drink, he slipped from his seat and sauntered past Ignis on his way to the door, keeping his gait as straight as possible. As he pulled the door open, he spotted Ignis in the reflection in the window beside the door, openly appraising him as he left.

Noct startled a few minutes later as his phone went off.

__Are you still at Prompto’s?__

The message from Ignis freaked him out and he cupped his palms around his phone to hide it, swinging his head around to make sure Ignis wasn’t behind him, hadn’t followed him out. 

No sign of him. Ignis was tall enough and distinctive enough that Noct would have spotted him, so he counted that as a success.

__Just about to head home__

__Anything up?_ _

He watched the dots rise and fall as Ignis responded. He walked quickly to the corner, then crossed, ducking into a café for a moment.

__Nothing in particular,__

__Just checking in_ _

Noct snorted to himself.

__K, Prom says hi__

Calling a taxi, Noct waited, keeping watch outside, still not entirely confident he’d pulled off the ruse. He called Prompto as he settled into the back of the taxi, relaying what had happened.

“So, yeah, if Ignis says anything, you told me to tell him hi.”

“Cool beans, dude, do ya think he was trying to work out if it was you or not?” Prompto asked, obviously eating something from the muffled sound of his voice.

“Maybe, or maybe he was just doin’ what he usually does, hard to tell,” Noct muttered. He pulled the band out of his hair, slid the cuff off his ear and the ring from his nose. He put the phone on speaker and sat it on his knee. Pulling a small hard plastic container from his pocket he carefully took the contacts out and closed the container with a snap, “just taking this stuff off before I get home, just in case.”

“Good idea, dude.”

“Yeah,” Noct agreed, taking a small pack of wet wipes from his other pocket and started wiping off the makeup. “Can’t do anything about the clothes though, so I’ll just have to book it upstairs and change.”

“Mmm, maybe take a satchel with you next time, put your normal clothes in there and change somewhere on the way home.”

“Ugh, this is sounding like too much work, just to fool him,” Noct grumbled as he continued to wipe at his face.

“Man, you already spent fuck knows how many hours fixing yourself up like that,” his friend laughed down the phone.

“Whatever, not sure I’ll do it again, anyway, he didn’t exactly do much.”

Noct could almost hear Prompto roll his eyes at that. “Dude, this is Iggy we’re talkin’ about, he’s super cautious, and he did check you out.”

“Hmm,” Noct hummed noncommittally. “I’ll think about it.” He glanced out the window, seeing they were about to pull up outside his apartment building. “Gotta go, talk to ya later.”

Ending the call, Noct paid his fare and glanced up and down the street before he jumped out, striding quickly to the door. Wrenching it open he raced inside and then straight to the bank of elevators, jabbing at the button and sighing in relief when the doors closed on him.

Once inside his own apartment, Noct slipped back into his usual clothes, staring down at the discarded ones in panic. What if Ignis found them?

Shit.

He pulled open a drawer on the dresser and hid them under some other things, then scooped up the make up and brushes, stowing them in an old school bag, tossing in the case with the contacts. He put the cuff and ring in his jewellery box and sighed. Everything was away. No evidence in sight.

Flopping down on his couch, he mulled over the events of the evening. He ran his hands though his hair and grimaced, it was still down, unstyled. He raced to his bathroom, combing water through it, to make it look like he’d had a shower. He had a feeling he was going to get a visitor.

He was just walking back into the lounge room when he heard a key slide into the lock on his door.

He grabbed the remote to his TV and flicked it on, plonking down just as Ignis entered, peering at him curiously. Noct glanced at him for a scant second then away, frowning.

“What are you doin’ here?”

Ignis stared at him, eyes narrowed as if he were sniffing out trouble. Then he smiled softly, “I thought to check if you had eaten.”

“Oh, no, hadn’t yet, was just gonna ring for pizza or somethin’,” he mumbled.

Ignis rolled his eyes, brushing his hair off his forehead, “not particularly nutritious, Noct.”

Noct shrugged, maintaining his façade, noting that Ignis still hadn’t put his glasses on. “What’s with that look, you been out or somethin’?” he asked, gesturing towards Ignis.

Ignis looked down at himself, hint of pink colouring his cheeks, “ahh, yes, just for a drink.”

He tilted his head, as if seeing Ignis like that for the first time, “it’s a good look on you, haven’t seen you with your hair like that in ages.” If ages constituted half an hour maybe.

The pink on Ignis’ cheeks deepened a fraction, “oh, thank you.” His Advisor coughed behind his hand and headed to the kitchen. “What do you feel like? I’ll make you something.”

“Not much, had some snacks at Prom’s,” Noct said, then mentally kicked himself.

“I thought you were going to get pizza,” Ignis said, frowning at him.

“Cold pizza is awesome,” Noct blurted.

It was a few days later before he managed to find the courage to try again, taking Prompto’s suggestion of a satchel to hide his normal clothes in and purchasing a new shirt online so Ignis wouldn’t recognise it.

Using the photo he’d sent his friend as reference he set to work on his makeup, the whole process a lot less difficult this time, hair tied back again, jewellery on, slipping the contacts in.

He almost fled when he opened the door to the club to find Ignis already settled at the bar. Taking a deep breath he strolled past his Advisor as if he didn’t know him and placed the satchel on the floor as he took a seat at the far end. He waved the bartender over and ordered the same thing as last time, making sure to keep his voice low and deeper than normal, careful in his pronunciation.

He made a show of sipping his drink when it came, nonchalantly glancing about the room, his eyes skittering over Ignis before returning to staring into his drink. When he chanced a look towards Ignis again, his Advisor was openly giving him the once over, his eyes slowly trailing up his body before settling on his face. Noct raised a brow and Ignis smirked back, just a touch, then his green eyes slipped away.

Noct turned back to his own drink, trying not to gape in surprise. He’d seen Ignis do that very thing to men he found interesting.

He tried telling himself that it didn’t mean that Ignis was interesting in him, in Noct, but that he perhaps just liked dark haired guys that he happened to fit in with. Just a coincidence.

Yeah, that’s all it was.

Noct started to feel really stupid for letting Prompto talk him into this. He swallowed the last of his drink, thinking it was best if he leave.

“Guy at the end wanted you to have this,” The bartender announced, placing another drink in front of him. Noct stared at it for a second. Shit, now what? He glanced down the bar to where Ignis sat, lips curled in a small smile. Noct nodded and attempted his own, thinking it best to be polite.

“Uhh, tell him thanks,” he muttered. He took a sip and saluted Ignis with the glass. “Umm, could you call a taxi for me?” he asked, making sure it was just loud enough for Ignis to hear so he’d know he wasn’t sticking around.

“Yeah, sure,” the man said, reaching for the phone behind the bar. Noct listened as the bartender placed the order for him, then smiled in thanks. “It’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Right.” Noct downed the rest of the scotch Ignis had purchased for him, then flicked his eyes to see his Advisor frowning a little. Shit. “Hey, could you get him whatever he wants, my treat?” Noct said, waving some cash at the man behind the bar and inclining his head in Ignis’ direction.

He left the money on the bar and slipped from his seat, walking quickly to the door, only to be halted by a hand on his arm.

He looked up into Ignis’ bright green eyes, swallowing thickly. He’d been rumbled.

“I believe you forgot something,” Ignis murmured. Then pointed at the satchel on the floor beside where he’d been sitting.

“Oh, yes, right, thank you,” Noct said carefully. Trying to keep his breathing under control and not flush under Ignis’ scrutiny, Noct stepped back to his vacated seat, swiping up the satchel. “Okay, I had better go, thank you again,” he murmured to Ignis as he walked past.

“Such a pity you have to leave,” Ignis replied with a half-smile. “I was hoping we could perhaps have a drink…together.”

“Oh, yes, umm, sorry, not this evening,” Noct said, his heart rate increasing. He needed to leave, like yesterday.

“Another time perhaps,” Ignis said with a tilt of his head, looking him up and down again.

“Perhaps,” Noct conceded.

And then fled.

After a debrief with Prompto, Noct sat on his couch and stared into the middle distance. What the hell was he doing? And what the fuck did he think was going to happen? It couldn’t go anywhere. If on the off chance that Ignis __was__ actually interested, it was the man he thought he’d seen at the bar, not Noct. He was digging himself into a hole of epic proportions. And listening to Prompto, of all people, about Ignis. Well, that was possibly even more monumentally stupid than what he’d been doing.

He shook his head at himself, he couldn’t do it again. If Ignis did happen to approach him in his disguise again, there was no way it was going to end well. He would pick up on the ruse sooner or later. Noct would trip himself up in some way, or Ignis would simply see through it.

It wasn’t worth it.

He put away everything he’d been using as his disguise, thinking he’d just get rid of it later. None of it mattered any more.

Late one Saturday evening, Noct wandered the streets, head down so no-one would recognise him. Prompto was busy with his parents for the first time in ages, Gladio was on a training exercise with Cor and Ignis, well, Ignis for as long as Noct could remember always vanished twice a month on Saturday nights, only returning on Monday morning. He had no idea where Ignis went, or what he did, assuming it was maybe a book club or something organised like that. He thought about it for a moment, idly wondering about Ignis’ other interests. Once when he’d returned from his whatever it was, he’d been limping slightly. So probably not a book club.

In the weeks since he’d given up trying to work out Ignis, his Advisor seemed a little out of sorts. Not that anyone else really noticed, but Noct was used to Ignis being a certain way.

It was subtle, the odd frown here or there that had no apparent cause. Staring off into the distance, startling when someone spoke to him. Noct even caught him biting his lip distractedly one afternoon. Ignis never did that unless he was troubled by something.

He sighed to himself. If Ignis didn’t want to discuss what was bothering him, there was no way Noct was going to get it out of him without a great deal of trouble, assuming he could even get Ignis to open up. He kept walking without really knowing where he was going, ending up in a quiet alleyway, only a few people moving through it. He glanced up, then stepped back quickly.

Ignis.

Noct sucked in a deep breath, hiding in the shadows, watching as Ignis approached a discreet door and entered. There was a sign hanging above the door, simple in it’s design, no name, just a mask painted in gold.

Insatiably curious, Noct stalked closer.

There were no windows he could peek through.

Another deep breath and he opened the door.

He found himself in a plush foyer, a woman sitting behind a desk beside a large set of double doors. Ignis was nowhere in sight.

“Uh, hi,” Noct murmured when the woman gave him a quizzical glance.

“Observer or participant?”

“Umm, observer,” Noct said, thinking that sounded the better option. The woman reached beneath the desk and handed Noct a simple black mask.

“Your first time?” she asked as Noct stared down at the mask in his hands.

He nodded, “yeah.”

The woman frowned at him for a moment, then let out a soft “ahh” in recognition. “We assure your identity will remain secret, no real names are used here and most of our patrons wear those, as an observer, we ask that you remain behind the ropes.”

“Ok.” Noct tried to puzzle out what he was about to see, but had no clue. He refused to ask as it would alert the woman that he didn’t belong here.

“If you should wish to join us, we can discuss the terms later.”

Noct nodded, anxiety pooling in his gut. Was Ignis a member of some sort of secret society?

“Please place your credit card or debit card on the reader and you may enter,” the woman indicated the small box on the corner of the desk. Noct fumbled to retrieve his wallet, extracting his credit card and letting the reader deduct whatever the payment was.

The woman rose from the desk and opened the doors for Noct.

He stepped through them and into a gently lit hallway, the doors closing behind him with a soft click. Another set of doors sat at the other end of the short hall. There was a small brass plaque, “please knock for entry.”

Noct swallowed down his nerves, slipping the mask over his face and rapped on the door.

The sight that met Noct when the doors open was so far from what he was expecting he almost stumbled.

So much black leather.

And naked skin.

Gods, what was Ignis doing here? What was __he__ doing here? 

It became very apparent, very quickly, just what sort of place Ignis frequented twice a month. And then Noct’s brain helpfully supplied the reason why Ignis had been limping that time.

He glanced around, unsure where to let his eyes rest, thankful that the mask hid most of his flushed cheeks.

He wasn’t the only one standing, staring at the ‘participants’. One area in particular was crowded and he couldn’t see what was happening beyond the press of bodies. The sharp thwack of a whip hitting flesh drew his eyes to a low bench where one man dressed only in a tight fitting pair of leather pants was wielding a small whip, flicking against another man’s ass as he writhed against the bench.

Noct moved silently around the walls, keeping to the dimmer areas so he wouldn’t be noticed in case he spotted Ignis.

He skirted the area that was shrouded by a large number of observers, noting four chains hanging from the ceiling that seemed to be holding something that was swinging in the centre of the ring of ogling men. He peered around the shoulder of one man and spotted two dark haired men standing a few feet apart. Leaning in further to see what they were doing, Noct gasped quietly.

They were __doing__ Ignis. 

His Advisor, long time friend and the man he’d recently discovered he was in love with, was laying back in a sling thing, clutching the two chains holding it up by his head as he arched his back, completely naked, skin glowing golden in the dim light, sweat beading on his body. His mouth was closed around one man’s cock as the other drove into him with enough force to swing the sling forward and back. His slim, muscular thighs were wrapped around the other two chains, holding himself in place. Though he had a mask on like Noct’s, he knew it was Ignis immediately. He’d know that jawline, that hair anywhere.

Noct couldn’t look away

“Fuck,” he whispered softly.

The man whose shoulder he was peering over, turned a little, grinning at Noct, “he’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”

“Y…Yeah,” Noct agreed.

The other man seemed chatty. “He’s not here often, usually just observes, but when he participates…” the man whistled in appreciation. “You should see him when he’s the one giving, oh man, is __that__ hot.” The man nudged Noct consiprationally, “he’s a devil with a whip or flogger.”

It was too much information for Noct’s overheated brain to take in.

Noct whined as he watched Ignis arch again, his cheeks hollowed around the cock in his mouth as he sucked. That man was fast approaching orgasm if his red face and increasing moans were anything to go by.

Ignis let the cock drop from his mouth after a moment as the guy slipped to the side and stroked himself to release over Ignis’ heaving chest. The action garnered several soft moans from the audience, Ignis ignoring them as he arched again, one hand slipping from the chains down between his legs. Noct couldn’t see, but he imagined Ignis was stroking himself.

Ignis’ head tilted to the side, his eyes closed behind his mask as the other man shoved into him forcefully. Ignis’ mouth dropped open, as the man pulled out, ripping off the condom he’d been wearing and added to the mess on his chest with a few strokes.

Noct moaned, “oh, Gods.”

Ignis’ glazed green eyes snapped open, his mouth forming Noct’s name silently as he found Noct in the audience, his orgasm spilling onto his stomach as he came.

Noct had never fled so fast from anywhere in his life.

He couldn’t get the image of Ignis mouthing his name as he came out of his head.

Distantly he knew there was a very awkward conversation coming his way in the near future and he just couldn’t imagine being able to look Ignis in the eye while they had it. All he’d be able to think about is the way Ignis had looked at that moment.

He had questions, so many questions.

He made his way back to his apartment in a daze, unlocking his door automatically, kicking off his boots and shuffling to his couch in the dark. He slumped against the cushions and stared at…nothing.

He didn’t exactly feel jealous, though that was there too. It was more that he was confused and perplexed as to why Ignis was there, why he was letting those men…

Gods, what he wouldn’t give to have been the one pounding into Ignis, or fuck, the other way around.

He groaned, low and thick.

He ignored his phone when it buzzed in his pocket, afraid it was Ignis. When it stopped he saw Prompto’s name. He wanted to talk to someone about what he’d seen, but there was no way in hell he would give away Ignis’ secret, which left him with one option. Ignis.

He wasn’t ready for that yet. His brain was reeling too much for anything coherent to come out of his mouth.

Sleep was a long time coming that night.

He woke up groggy, tangled in his sheets. Then he registered the mess he’d made in his bed. Sticky and all over his thighs and stomach. Fucking hell, he wasn’t a teenager any more, yet here he was, lying in a state that he hadn’t found himself in for years.

He had an fair idea what had set if off. He had vague recollections of his dreams.

Shoving the sheets away, he stumbled out of bed and made for the shower, scrubbing himself clean. Padding back to the bedroom, he eyed his bed in distaste, ripping the sheets off and bundling them into the laundry basket to hide the evidence. Then hastily remade the bed so no-one (Prompto mainly) would question why he’d stripped it.

Noct had just dressed, and was fussing with his hair when a tentative knock sounded through his apartment.

Groaning, he stalked to the door and wrenched it open.

Ignis, flushed and blinking, stood in his doorway. The very last person he expected to see.

Fuuuuuuck. Noct raked his hands through his hair, staring dumbly at Ignis, trying to get the images of the night before out of his head. But they were burned into his brain, replaying over and over.

“Your Highness, may I come in?”

Perfectly polite, utter decorum and deference.

Noct swore under his breath, “ahh, yeah, come in,” he mumbled, stepping aside so Ignis could enter. This was already going badly. Ignis was using his title and that never boded well.

That and he was here on a Sunday, and after Noct had witnessed him…well. The less he thought about that the better right now.

Noct fidgeted with his shirt hem, scuffing his feet as he followed Ignis, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor. The last thing he needed to do was see Ignis’ ass. Or be caught looking at it.

Ignis coughed delicately and sat himself primly on the edge of the couch, crossing his legs and smoothing the crease in his pants. Noct slumped down on the other end, the pair as far as they could get from one another.

Yep, this was going fanfuckingtastic.

“I felt it best we had a conversation,” Ignis began, then trailed off.

“Probably a good idea,” Noct muttered, hands twisting in his lap.

He heard Ignis shift, raising his eyes to see Ignis downcast, lips pursed in a thin line, his whole body radiating stress and tension. Noct bit his lip, unsure what to say.

“Were you disgusted by what…you saw?” Ignis said softly.

“What, no…confused, maybe,” Noct blurted. 

“Oh,” the word whispered. Ignis lifted his gaze, meeting Noct’s eyes fleetingly before they darted away again. “May I ask why you were there?”

“I…uhhh…shit…I’m not a regular, if that’s what you’re asking?”

Ignis shook his head, “no, I know that.”

“Right,” Noct breathed out. Of course Ignis would know that. He sucked in a deep breath, steeling himself. “I saw you go in…I was curious…and then…then I saw you and I…” He ran his hands through his hair again. He peeked at Ignis again, their eyes meeting and holding this time. Ignis looked so worried, teeth digging into his lip. “You looked…you looked good, really good.”

Ignis blinked, tilting his head, “I…what?”

“Fuck, I couldn’t leave, I know I should have, but…I didn’t think you’d see me, or know it was me with the…” he waved his hand over his face, indicating the mask.

“I would know you anywhere, and your voice,” Ignis murmured, eyes flicking away again. “You have been following me, or you had been.”

“Shit,” Noct hissed. “You knew it was me?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied softly. “Of course I knew it was you, bold of you to think I wouldn’t. At first I assumed you wished for anonymity, however, that seemed not to be the case.” He glanced at Noct, “it wasn’t, was it?”

Noct groaned, “it was a dumb idea, I blame Prompto, he put it in my head.”

“Prompto told you to dress like that and follow me?” Ignis asked, frowning.

“Fuck, this is so messed up,” Noct whispered to himself. “No, he said something…about you, and I was trying to work out if it was true.”

“Why not ask me directly?” Ignis shifted to face him, brow furrowed.

“I couldn’t,” Noct moaned, dropping his head. “I was kinda embarrassed and scared he was wrong.”

“Did you get your answer?”

“Not exactly, but I decided it was stupid to keep going with it so I stopped.” He looked up at Ignis plaintively. “I really wasn’t following you last night, I just…I was walking around and happened to see you, that’s all, I promise.”

“I believe you,” Ignis sighed. “I do wish you had kept up your little charade, though. I was enjoying that.”

Noct’s mouth dropped open, “you did?”

“I was somewhat curious to see how far you would take it.” A slight smirk tweaked at Ignis’ lips. “For anyone else, it would have been an effective disguise.” Ignis raised a brow, “though I do wonder why you didn’t wear a wig, or something of the sort, change your appearance more.”

Noct covered his face with his hands, mortified. “I had to still look like me, sorta.” He glanced at Ignis through his fingers. “Prom said…shit, don’t be mad, ok, but he said that you seem to…go for guys that look like me.”

Ignis flushed, dipping his head to hide his expression. “And that intrigued you?”

Noct sat stunned, too confused by the blush on Ignis’ cheeks to answer for a moment. Ignis never really blushed, and he certainly hadn’t been as embarrassed about being seen having sex in front of a group of strangers.

“Yeah, it did, it does.”

“And you thought to, what? Make fun of me for finding…men who look like you attractive?” Ignis hissed between gritted teeth.

Noct looked up, horrified, “what, no, it wasn’t like that.”

“Then, please, enlighten me, what was it like, Your Highness,” ire and acid bleeding into Ignis’ tone.

“Don’t do that, Ignis. Gods, I hate myself right now,” Noct moaned. “I like you, and I know it was dumb, and I am so sorry. I won’t ever do anything like that again, it’s not me that you…”

Ignis stared at him, open mouthed, eyes wide.

“Ugh, the guys you like just happen to look like me, a bit, I know it can’t be…”

“Noctis, stop, please,” Ignis pleaded. Noct snapped his head up. Ignis shuffled closer, “so, if I have heard you correctly, you like me and you stayed watching last night because you liked what you saw.” Noct nodded pathetically. “Did you happen to take notice of the men who were fucking me last night?”

The question, asked so baldly, in Ignis’ prim and proper tone, startled Noct.

“Not exactly.” He’d been too focused on Ignis to pay attention. He frowned, “they had dark hair.”

“Yes, they did,” Ignis confirmed, eyes intent on Noct’s. “They both also had blue eyes.” Noct bit his lip as Ignis twisted on the couch and moved closer. “Do you want to know why that was? Why I specifically request men like that, why I tend to be attracted to men like that?” He paused, leaning in even closer. “Do you want to know why I go there at all?”

Ignis’ voice had taken on a husky quality, low, almost purring and Noct gulped nervously. He was desperate to know the answers and scared witless at the same time. He nodded frantically.

Noct’s eyes fluttered closed as Ignis brushed his lips next to Noct’s ear, breath hot against his skin, “I go there and I let dark haired men with blue eyes fuck me, or I fuck them, so that I can close my eyes and imagine it’s you.” Noct sucked in a harsh breath at the whispered confession. “Not just men who look like you, but men who I can pretend __are__ you.”

Noct whined, slipping sideways and Ignis followed him, planting his hands either side of Noct’s head, green eyes dark and intense as he loomed overhead.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Really?” He searched Ignis’ gaze, finding no lie.

“Yes,” Ignis hissed. “And do you know why I keep going back, over and over?” Noct shook his head, eyes fixed on Ignis. “Because I am never satisfied, they are not you and I keep chasing that, hoping that one day I will find one that can satisfy the irrepressible urge I have to have you!”

Noct swallowed, his throat dry. “You __can__ have me.”

Ignis’ eyes flashed for the brief second before Noct surged up and curled his hands around Ignis’ neck, pulling him down, meeting his mouth in a clash of tongues and teeth, bruising his lips painfully as Ignis joined the kiss savagely.

Ignis Scienita was not a man to be trifled with, Noct knew that, had known that for many years, had seen the resultant smoking piles of ash when he had been trifled with, the creative ways he dealt with such miscreants and had avoided doing so himself as much as possible. In fact, Ignis was the __one__ person that Noct conceded that sort of respect to. Even Cor wasn’t immune to Noct’s familiar brand of dissolute pranking and nonchalant disrespect. 

Ignis was also not a man who held back.

Not when what he desired was in his sights and compliant.

Just as Noct was right at that moment, melting into a lust addled puddle of wanton moans and hitching breath as Ignis trailed his lips over Noct’s throat and jaw.

It was his hands that were truly devastating, unerring in their accuracy, deft as they traversed his heated flesh.

But his voice, lowered several octaves, rough with his cultured tone weaving through his words, that had Noct clutching at Ignis’ shirt and wanting to rip it to shreds for having the temerity to keep him from touching Ignis’ silken skin.

“Did you wish it were you? Or would you rather be in the position I was in?”

Noct whined, frustrated by the delicious sensation of Ignis’ lips moving against his skin.

“Both,” he moaned, “both is good.”

“Mmm,” Ignis mused, fingers ghosting over a nipple. “I do so enjoy a little __flexibilty__ in a lover.”

“Fuck!” Noct exclaimed, writhing and pushing his chest up trying to get Ignis to touch him properly, “I’m in trouble aren’t I?”

“Oh, yes,” Ignis chuckled darkly. “Most decidedly so.” Sharp teeth nipped his earlobe. “And you shall enjoy every single second of it.” Another nip, “as shall I.”

Noct didn’t doubt that at all.

“C’mon, show me then,” Noct moaned arching up again.

“Tsk, tsk, so impatient,” Ignis murmured. “I intend taking my time with you, Noct.”

He squirmed under Ignis, “please.”

Ignis’ breath hitched, his fingers pausing in their featherlight ministrations, composure shattered by Noct’s plea. His hands withdrew from under Noct’s t-shirt, cupping Noct’s face as his lips slid over Noct’s gently. Noct whined, tangling his fingers in Ignis’ hair, joining the kiss. Ignis parted his lips, mouthing at Noct languidly, letting the tip of his tongue flick against Noct’s rather than delve it into his mouth. It was the sort of teasing erotic kiss that Noct had dreamed about with Ignis ever since he’d realised how he felt, but so, so much better.

Noct sighed into the kiss, ceding complete control to Ignis, let him dictate the pace they moved at.

The distinctive tone of Noct’s phone announcing a call from Prompto startled him out of his blissed out state. Ignis withdrew, expression reluctant.

Noct was simply annoyed at the interruption.

Grabbing his phone, he answered it tersely, knowing if he didn’t Prompto would just show up and with how Ignis was eyeing him hungrily, an interruption was the last thing he needed.

“Thought you were busy this weekend,” Noct grumbled.

“Ahh, yeah, I was…” Prompto said down the line, sounding a little confused at Noct’s tone. “They had to go back early.”

“Oh,” Noct muttered, worrying his lip. He knew what was coming next and shot Ignis a quick look, willing him to stay where he was.

Ignis sat back, running his hands through his hair, frowning.

“So, was thinkin’,” Prompto began.

“Sorry, man, I’m kinda busy, can we catch up, maybe tomorrow,” Noct interjected before Prompto could ask.

Ignis rose from the couch, straightening his clothing and Noct panicked. He was leaving.

No, No, No, NO!

He shot his hand out, grabbing Ignis’ in his own, pleading with his eyes.

“Oh, ok, I’ll call you later then,” Prompto said quietly, Noct wincing.

“I really am sorry, but this is important,” he said quickly, “I only have a few meetings tomorrow so we can catch up then.”

“Yeah alright, see ya.”

Noct sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. 

“You didn’t need to do that,” Ignis murmured.

Noct glanced up at him, “yeah, I did.” He tugged at Ignis’ hand, pulling him back down to the couch and straddled his lap. “I really, really did. I meant it, this is important. __You__ are important.”

“Am I?” Ignis peered up at him through his lashes, eyes dark, expression inscrutable, his hands resting lightly on Noct’s hips.

Noct reached out and gently eased Ignis’ glasses from their perch on his nose and placed them carefully to the side. When he looked back, Ignis had his head cocked in question, awaiting Noct’s answer.

“Yes,” Noct said softly, draping his arms over Ignis’ shoulders. “You are.”

A little smile bloomed on Ignis’ face, “so are you.” Ignis’ green eyes were soft despite the still obvious arousal darkening them.

“I know you probably get told this all the time, but you are fucking gorgeous,” Noct whispered, resting his forehead against Ignis, toying with the buttons on his shirt. “I can’t believe you actually want me.”

Ignis curled his fingers tighter around Noct’s hips, pulling him closer and rocking his own pelvis up, “I do, very much so.” Long fingers slid from his hips to his ass, gripping and squeezing, “mmm,” Ignis hummed appreciatively. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

“Fuck yes!” Noct keened. He yelped when Ignis lifted them both from the couch, instinctively clutching Ignis and wrapping his legs securely around Ignis’ waist. Ignis nudged the door open and deposited Noct on the bed with a bounce, clambering up over him, caging him in, claiming his mouth urgently.

Ignis pulled back after a few minutes, licking kiss swollen lips, tracing a finger down Noct’s chest with a coy smile, “do you have supplies?”

Noct blinked, dazed, trying to work out what Ignis meant. “Oh, right, yeah, I think so.” He inclined his head towards the bedside table, “in the top drawer.”

“Excellent,” Ignis drawled, finger lingering at his chest before moving lower. Noct felt his stomach muscles contract in anticipation, Ignis tracing teasing little circles near his navel, so close, yet nowhere near enough. “We will need those momentarily, but for now,” Ignis leaned forward, letting his lips ghost over the shell of Noct’s ear, “I wish to taste you.”

The moan that left Noctis at Ignis’ words was embarrassingly loud, but he couldn’t have held it back if he tried. Ignis smirked again, devilish, rocking back onto his knees, slipping the buttons free from his own shirt and shrugging it off to pool on the floor beside the bed. Noct whined and sat up, hands seeking Ignis’ skin.

Ignis was just as beautiful as he remembered, images of him arching his back sinuously flashing through his head. He’d wanted to touch.

And now he could.

His eyes flicked up to see if it was alright, hand extended, hovering scant inches from Ignis’ chest. Something about Ignis had always screamed __ask first__ and with the distinctly controlled, dominant vibe that was practically oozing from him, Noct wanted to ensure he had permission.

“Can I?”

Ignis blinked, then the smirk reappeared with a sharp nod.

Silk over steel, warm and drawing Noct like a puppet on a string, or a dog on a leash…which brought other thoughts to mind. Gods, Noct would crawl on his hands and knees, complete with collar and leash and do __anything__ Ignis required.

He slid his hands over Ignis’ skin, thumbs circling his dusky nipples, watching them pebble, dipping his head forward to take one in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Ignis hummed above, sweeping his fingers through Noct’s hair, gentle, affectionate.

Noct gazed up at Ignis through his fringe, hands moving from Ignis’ chest to his stomach.

Ignis smiled down at him indulgently, “what are you thinking, Noct?”

Noct nibbled at Ignis’ nipple for a moment before he pulled back, “I…I want to be good for you, I want it to feel good for you…I’ll do anything you want, you can do whatever you want to me…”

Ignis stared down at him, expression inscrutable, worrying his lip between his teeth. He sucked in a deep breath, “you are aware that my tastes are not entirely vanilla, Noct,” said Ignis, voice low, his tone sending little shivers down Noct’s spine. He reached down and tipped Noct’s face up with a finger under his chin, “I have no wish to frighten you away.”

“You won’t,” Noct answered, hushed, throat constricting. His eyes dropped to Ignis’ groin, swallowing as he made out the bulge of Ignis’ cock pressing against the front of his pants. He flicked his eyes up again to find Ignis regarding him curiously, head tilted.

“Well then,” Ignis murmured. “Would you like to suck my cock, Noctis?”

“Gods, yes,” Noct moaned thickly. His hands were trembling as he fumbled with button and zipper, the soft shirr of the zipper sounding loud in the silence of the room, dropping to his knees so he was level with Ignis’ pelvis. Ignis wriggled his hips to help Noct get his pants down, kicking his shoes off, toeing his socks off so that he stood in front of Noct in just his tight boxer briefs. With his eyes locked on Ignis he tucked his fingers into the waistband of Ignis’ underwear and eased them down, sucking in a breath as he looked down again to see Ignis’ cock bob free. 

He hadn’t seen it before, his view had been obscured by Ignis’ thigh.

Now he had complete access.

Long with a slight curve, the head flushed and pink, pre-come beading at the tip. He reached out and curled his hand around the considerable girth, thanking whatever Astral had created Ignis. The man was fucking perfect.

“About time we put that pretty mouth of yours to use, don’t you think?”

Noct could only agree with that, surging forward to lick up the length, stroking with his hand as he wrapped his lips around the swollen head. He planted his other hand firmly on Ignis’ hip, tracing over the jut of bone under his skin, moaning as he took more in, then back up again to lick and suckle.

“Ahh,” Ignis sighed, twisting his fingers in Noct’s hair, hips twitching.

Noct preened internally at the soft sound of pleasure, letting his mouth encase Ignis again, sliding further down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. He felt Ignis harden more in his mouth, groaning around his length. Ignis’s grip tightened, not forcing him down, just gentle encouragement.

Noct ran with it, sucking harder, descending further, taking Ignis in until he felt the head hit the back of his throat, holding him there for a moment before he had to pull back to breathe. He still hadn’t gone all the way down. 

He tried again, slurping as he went down, adjusting his angle to let Ignis’ cock push down into his throat more, forcing down his gag reflex. Ignis moaned softly, tugging on his hair to pull him back, then urge him forward again, fucking his face slowly. Tears pricked at Noct’s eyes as he took Ignis into his throat again, but that didn’t matter to him at all.

What mattered was pleasing Ignis so much he’d want more.

Just as his jaw started to ache Ignis pulled him away, and Noct thought he’d done something wrong, panic flaring in his gut, but the look Ignis gave him was anything but annoyed or disappointed.

“Come here,” Ignis commanded softly and Noct surged up, eager. Ignis cupped his face reverently, slotting their mouths together, his warm naked form flush against Noct, and Noct can’t help but let his hands explore, mapping out the glorious musculature and long lean lines of the man kissing him breathless.

Noct exhaled slowly, “wow.”

Ignis’ hands dropped from his face and down to the hem of his shirt, insistently dragging it up to pull it over Noct’s head and off, tossing it to the side in a move that showed him just how impatient Ignis had become. And that, the eager impatience, fires something in Noct anew. It’s a spark to the smouldering under Noct’s skin.

It was at the moment that their eyes met that Noct saw it.

The look that Prompto had been talking about.

Reverence, adoration, lust and affection mingled with devotion.

Noct dragged a finger over Ignis’ lips, watching in awe as Ignis’ tongue slid out between them to flick over Noct’s fingertip. He groaned when Ignis wrapped his hand around Noct’s wrist and sucked the finger into his mouth, lapping at it, tongue curling around it.

“Gods, why are you so hot?”

Ignis raised a brow at Noct’s question, lips curling up in a smile, not smug, but definitely self-assured.

The speed at which he found himself flat on his back, completely naked, took his breath away, Ignis crawling up over him, dipping his head between his shoulders, letting his lips trace along Noct’s jaw. Then Ignis leaned back, palms to the inside of Noct’s thighs, parting them with a salacious glance and a flick of his tongue over his bottom lip.

Ignis stood back, admiring Noct sprawled out on the bed, panting and anticipating his next move. Leaning to the side, he pulled the drawer that Noct had mentioned earlier open, a little grin gracing his lips as he spotted several toys nestled behind the bottle of lube.

“I would love to watch you use those sometime, but for now I will settle for watching you work yourself open for me.” Ignis crawled up on the bed again, looking exactly like a predator approaching prey, his movements sinuous, feline, calculated. “First, however, there is something I have been wanting to do, if I may?”

Noct swallowed around the desert of his throat, “anything,” he croaked. He coughed and tried again. “You can do anything, I told you that, I meant it.”

He had said it earlier, and saying it again now, he realised that even if he didn’t want to do certain things, Ignis would be alright with that. That Ignis would want him regardless. But he does want to, even if Ignis had tried to warn him that there might be things about him that Noct won’t understand. He wants to try for Ignis…and for himself.

“Oh shit!”

Noct’s shocked cry had Ignis peering up at him, tongue laving up Noct’s length with a sly look in his eyes. When Ignis sucks him down, tongue swirling, pressing and massaging, Noct thudded his head back on the bed, blinking up at the ceiling, hands fisted in the sheet. Gods, he should have known Ignis would be good at that.

It was just so typically Ignis, the way he applied himself and excelled.

He’s a puddle on the bed, mewling softly and protesting a little when Ignis finally let him drop from his mouth, lips kissing down over his balls when his hand came into play, fondling and lifting them so he could dip his head further, mobile tongue pressing against Noct’s perineum fleetingly. Noct shifted, lifting his knees up to his chest without even thinking about it, giving Ignis all the access he needed to flick that sinful tongue over his puckered ring. 

Firm fingers prised his ass cheeks apart more, Ignis leaning into him, his mouth sucking and licking like Noct was his favourite meal. Noct began grinding on Ignis’ face, feeling the vibration of Ignis’ pleased hum right down to his toes. Long firm passes of Ignis’ tongue turned into delving flicks, then the tip pressed in and Noct knew he was completely done for. His cock was pulsing and jumping against his stomach, leaking all over himself as he felt a familiar tightening.

Ignis thrust his tongue in deeper, pulling at Noct’s hips, urging him on. Noct fought his orgasm, wanting to last longer, not wanting it to end so soon. But Ignis was relentless, demanding as he ate at Noct’s ass like a starving man. Noct’s moans changed in pitch, rocking his hips and he had to reach down and touch himself, stroking in time with the flicks of Ignis’ tongue.

Ignis growled against him, diving in more forcefully, pushing Noct over the edge.

Arching up, Noct called Ignis’ name desperately, vision bleeding to white, pulse stuttering as Ignis pulled away from his ass, batting Noct’s hand away, his mouth closed around the head of Noct’s cock, lapping up the spurts of come greedily.

Noct panted harshly, blearily meeting Ignis’ eyes as he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, crawling back up over Noct to lick at his lips. Noct groaned, tugging at Ignis to feel him more, kneading his hands over the planes of Ignis’ shoulders.

Ignis let out a little chuckle when they parted again, “I take it you liked that.”

Noct rolled his eyes, “I shoulda known you’d be good at that.”

Ignis smirked at the praise, punctuating it with a sinuous roll of his hips, groin flush with Noct’s thigh, “would you like more?” Another grind against him, erection sliding over his thigh, “unless I have worn you out already.”

In answer Noct groped to the side and found the bottle Ignis had discarded earlier, twisting onto his side as Ignis rolled to his, eyes intent on every move Noct made. Slicking up one hand, Noct used the other to hike his leg up and out of the way, letting Ignis see what he was doing. Circling his finger around his hole, he slid his finger in easily, right to the knuckle. Ignis bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he sucked in a deep breath. Noct was able to add a second finger quickly, gratified that he was putting on a good show for Ignis by his deep growl, his hands roaming over Noct’s flesh.

Noct hissed through his teeth as he added a third finger, Ignis stilling his hand with a gentle touch.

“Slowly, Noct.” Darkened green eyes met his. “We have plenty of time.”

Ignis kept his hand wrapped around Noct’s wrist, controlling the angle and the depth of his thrusts. Noct ceded control, the pace much slower than he would normally open himself up, allowing him to drop into a headspace that was all about the pleasure of the touch. With Ignis’ deep voice cooing praise, his other hand sweeping over Noct’s chest, Noct tipped his head back, revelling in Ignis’ attentive gaze and touches.

When Ignis pulled away, Noct whined until he heard the drawer pull open again, Ignis grabbing his box of condoms and depositing them on the bed. His heart rate kicked up knowing he would be feeling Ignis inside him soon. He scissored his fingers eagerly, stretching, rolling onto his back, letting his legs drop open wide so Ignis could still watch.

“I’m ready,” Noct whispered breathlessly.

Ignis leaned over him, capturing his lips, soft and gentle. “Yes, you are.”

Noct slid his fingers out, wiping them on the sheet, thighs parted as far as he could get them, fully on display. Ignis withdrew a foil packet, ripping it open with his teeth, rolling the condom over his length he then squirted lubricant into his palm and coated his engorged cock, a soft moan dripping from his lips.

“Please,” Noct begged, reaching up to coax Ignis in.

Hiking up one of Noct’s legs around his waist, Ignis lined himself up, teasing around Noct’s convulsing rim, “breathe, darling.”

“Ahhh,” Noct groaned as Ignis forced the head of his cock through the ring of muscle. Wrapping both legs around Ignis’ waist, Noct canted his pelvis up, sucking Ignis’ cock in deeper. Ignis planted his hands beside Noct’s head, his pace glacial as he fed his length into Noct’s ass.

Noct was glad Ignis had made him go slow with his preparation as Ignis’ hips met the globes of his ass, panting through his open mouth to adjust.

“Fuck,” Ignis swore softly, quivering above Noct, dipping his head down between his shoulders to nibble at Noct’s lips.

Ignis felt like a rod of white hot steel inside him, ass clutching and convulsing around him. Trading kisses back and forth, while Ignis kept still, leaning on his elbows, his lips and tongue gliding over Noct’s.

When Ignis did finally start to move, it was slow, shallow, push and drag in and out, not breaking their kisses for more than a scant second to check in with Noct, to ensure he was alright. That little consideration, even while balls deep within tugged at Noct’s heart. So totally Ignis.

Noct gave himself over to it, rising to meet Ignis with the same glacial pace as Ignis tugged his hands above his head, lacing their fingers together, his tongue flicking and dancing with Noct’s sensually. Pinned as he was, Noct fell eagerly into the kisses, lifting his hips, clenching his thighs around Ignis as tight as he could, just enjoying the nearness of Ignis, the feel of him, the enticing scent of his cologne.

Ignis pulled his groin back, balanced on elbows and knees, poised above Noct with the head of his cock nestled just inside Noct’s rim, eyes locked with Noct’s as he slammed back in. Noct’s eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open in a silent cry as the blunt head nudged his prostate. He saw stars, pleasure racing through his veins, nails digging into Ignis’ back as he scrabbled for purchase.

“Astrals!” he whispered, Ignis grinding into him before withdrawing again for another forceful thrust.

Ignis bent his head to Noct’s, resting their foreheads together, “you feel wonderful.” A beat of quiet punctuated by their panting breaths. “I wish I could feel you with out the condom in the way.”

Noct groaned, the thought of Ignis coming in him, the feel of his come seeping from his ass…

Ignis released one hand to slide it down over Noct’s ribs, hip, to caress Noct’s thigh, all the while pressing kisses to Noct’s lip or cheek or jaw, returning to his previous slow thrusts. 

Normally when Noct had bothered having sex, it was a fast, furious affair and then his partner was long gone and mostly forgotten. This…

Gods, Noct feels cherished.

He’s so gone for Ignis, in every way and now experiencing Ignis in this way…he’s ruined for anyone else. He’s never going to __want__ anyone else. Gods, he hoped this wasn’t some sort of one time thing for Ignis. He didn’t __think__ that Ignis would be like that, not with the way he’d spoken earlier, the way he said he’d kept searching for someone like Noct, that he would imagine they were all Noct.

Ignis noted his distraction, pausing to stroke his cheek, brows furrowed.

“Noct? Are you alright?”

Noctis smiled up at him shakily, squeezing his thighs around Ignis. He bit his lip, “I…fuck, you feel so good and I want this so much and…” Noct glanced away, then back to inquisitive green eyes. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

Ignis shook his head in disbelief, “oh Noct.” He kissed Noct sweetly, slowly. “Now that I have you, I am not letting you go.”

As if to drive his point home, Ignis snapped his hips, punching a sharp gasp out of Noct. Clinging to Ignis as best he could, Noct met his thrusts, arching his back as Ignis started with deep long thrusts, the slap of flesh ringing out over the sound of Noct moaning. He couldn’t even stop himself, each thrust accompanied by a series of moans, grunts or gasps.

Ignis seemed intent of keeping Noct in the moment, no respite, fingers digging into Noct’s skin, lips sucking at the junction of neck and shoulder, hips rolling in a regular cadence. Noct shuddered as Ignis adjusted his angle, his prostate brushed over, sparks shooting up and down his spine.

“There, fuck… _ _there,__ ” Noct wailed.

Ignis grinned, grasping hold of Noct’s waist and driving in for several thrusts before easing off and letting Noct catch his breath. Sneaking his hands down, Noct caressed Ignis’ back, groaning as he cupped Ignis’ ass, feeling the flex as he continued to thrust, a little moan reaching Noct’s ears.

Gripping harder, Noct urged Ignis on, canting up and this time Ignis capitulated to the silent request, the pace furious, bestial for several long minutes, Noct feeling himself creeping inexorably to orgasm.

Only to have it denied when he clamped down on Ignis with a stuttered cry. Ignis eased his cock out until only the head remained, his own breathing coming in little pants that fluttered over Noct’s cheek. Noct wanted to scream in frustration, instead gripping Ignis’ ass and trying to force him back in, or to move, or anything.

Ignis chuckled low in Noct’s ear, tongue sneaking out to lick at the lobe teasingly, “not yet, Noctis.” Noct just whined at that, Ignis hushing him with a slow sensual kiss. “I intend for us both to enjoy this as long as possible.”

Ignis waited until Noct’s breath evened out, his ass ceased it’s continual clenching and fluttering, slowly pushing back in until he was fully seated again. Noct could feel the little trembles under Ignis’ skin, the signs that Ignis was just as affected as he was, the burning green of his eyes boring into Noct’s soul making his heart beat ever faster in his chest.

He wanted to say it, say those three words and let Ignis know just how he felt.

But he was too scared.

Scared that this was just sex to Ignis, despite what he’d said earlier. Maybe it was simple infatuation and Ignis’ heart wasn’t involved in the equation. He wanted to believe it was. Gods, he wanted that so fucking badly it made him ache.

Noct yelped when Ignis shifted, settling his thighs under Noct’s and pulled him up into his lap, enfolding him in his strong arms, holding him close. Noct clung to Ignis, arms about his shoulders, a sob wrenched from his throat as Ignis pistoned up into him, resting his forehead against Ignis’, seeking his mouth to halt the torrent of noises spilling from him. Ignis accepted them, tongue delving into Noct’s mouth, long deep thrusts of his hips shoving Noct close to release again.

The position is intimate, even more so than before, Noct wrapping himself around Ignis in every way he can, Ignis holding him just as earnestly, their mouths slotted together in kiss after kiss. And then they just stare at each other, searching looks as Ignis slid his hands down to Noct’s ass and encouraged him to rock down on Ignis’ cock in a slow grind. Pressed together as they are, Noct could feel the rapid beat of Ignis’ heart, the rise and fall of his chest as they slide sensually. 

“Noct,” whispered against his parted lips, fervent. 

“Ignis,” he replied in the same tone, rolling his pelvis insistently. Taking the initiative, Noct urged Ignis back, disentangling his legs so he can rest his knees beside Ignis’ waist, hands planted on Ignis’ chest, rising and falling on Ignis’ cock, driving him into the bed. From the look on Ignis’ face, his eyelashes fluttering to close for a moment, casting shadows on his flushed cheeks, his kiss swollen lips parted around a moan, he was more than happy with the situation, hands gripping Noct’s hips to assist.

From up high above Ignis he can watch the flitting emotions cross his face, the way he arched his back, reminiscent of his movements the night before, but something far more…present than then. He saw Ignis be totally in the moment, a glazed expression in his eyes when he glanced back up at Noct.

With those beautiful darkened green eyes fixated on him, only him, Noct felt cherished, sexy as he undulated in Ignis’ lap. Ignis reached up with one hand, stroking his knuckles over Noct’s cheek tenderly, and Noct’s heart flared in hope. Fingertips gliding over his lips, Noct flicked his tongue out to taste them, sucking them into the wet heat of his mouth.

Ignis groaned, “Gods, Noct, come down here you glorious creature.”

Noct grinned, coy despite his position impaled on Ignis’ dick, leaning down and tangling his hands in Ignis’ soft hair, capturing his lips again as Ignis thrust up into him over and over, urgency in his movements, his tongue sliding over Noct’s.

Noct’s own cock ground into Ignis’ stomach, creating an extra frisson down his spine, slick and leaking.

“Fuck,” Noct hissed, Ignis picking up the pace, the head of his cock driving up into Noct’s prostate.

He cried out, Ignis’ name a hoarse jumble in his throat.

Astrals, he needed to come, he wanted to come so badly and yet Ignis was still holding back. He could feel it in the way his thrusts were still so controlled despite the frenetic pace he was setting, they way his thighs tensed under Noct’s ass.

“Please! Please, Ignis,” he shouted, pleading with everything he had.

Ignis moaned thickly, rolling them over so Noct was on his back again, staring up at Ignis. The cock inside him pulled out half way before Ignis hilted himself again, a visceral groan torn from Ignis.

“Gods, I wish I could come inside you,” Ignis hissed, voice cracking as he snapped his hips back and forth.

Noct scrabbled at Ignis’ back, arching up as he dragged his nails down Ignis’ skin, “fuck, please, __please__! I want that too, fuck…I wanna feel your come leaking out of me.”

Ignis stilled, indecision and concern flitting across his features. He bit his lip, worrying at it with his teeth, “I…Noct?”

“Do it, fuck me raw, __please!”__

Ignis __growled__ a low “fuck,” pulling out so fast Noct gasped at the shock withdrawal. Ignis ripped the condom off and tossed it onto the floor, pushing back into Noct with a shudder that he felt down to his toes as they curled in the sheet. Ignis tipped his head back, eyes screwed shut, mouth open.

Noct thought he could feel every ridge, every vein, throbbing deep inside his ass, gritting his teeth so hard he was expecting them to break under the impact. Ignis threaded a hand in Noct’s hair, his other curled around a thigh to hike up over his hip, forcing Noct’s mouth open with his tongue, pressing their chests flush so Noct could feel their sweat slick skin sticking together. Noct met Ignis’ tongue with his own in a punishing, ferocious kiss, grabbing at Ignis wherever he could, Ignis responding with a bestial thrust of his hips into Noct, driving into his prostate so hard he saw stars. Noct arched his back, bucking his hips up to suck Ignis in as deep as he could get him.

Ignis grunted at the cant of Noct’s hips, cadence of his thrusts slipping from controlled to furious, the slap of skin almost drowning out the sound of their harsh breaths. Noct’s balls had drawn up tight, and Ignis’ were no longer slapping against his ass signalling how close they both were.

Ignis pulled Noct’s legs up over his shoulders and crowded over him, bending him in half, pounding him into the bed, each thrust shifting him across the sheets, Ignis following him.

Ignis bent his head down, kissing Noct savagely, bruising his lips, sucking on his tongue, worming a hand down to grip around Noct’s leaking cock, stroking him ruthlessly.

Noct clamped down on Ignis’ dick, pulling his mouth away to howl as he came, spurts of come decorating the skin of their stomachs. Ignis thrust harder, heedless of Noct mewling in over-stimulation, chasing his own release.

Release that came with Ignis shouting Noct’s name, grinding against Noct’s ass as Noct felt the warmth fill him, painting his insides. Ignis’ hips stuttered weakly a few more times as he rode it out, gasping for breath against Noct’s ear.

Noct let his legs fall from Ignis’ shoulders as the other man slumped over him, mouthing at his neck feebly.

All Noct could think was __wow__.

They were sticky and messy and sweat slid down heated skin, Ignis still inside him, softening slowly, his breath rasping over Noct’s neck and cheek.

Noct reached up weakly, raking his fingers through Ignis’ damp messy locks, coming down from his high as Ignis made to shift off him.

“No, not yet, please,” he whispered.

Ignis settled back over him, taking some of his weight on his elbows as he stared down at Noct, face flushed pink.

Ignis’ voice was hoarse and husky when he spoke.

“I…I didn’t hurt you?” Green eyes flitted away before meeting his again. “I got a little caught up there…”

Noct smiled up at him, thumb rubbing over a heated cheekbone, “that was…fuck, awesome.”

A slow smile bloomed on Ignis’ face, “rather spectacular,” he agreed.

Noct sighed in deep satisfaction, nuzzling Ignis’ bicep, “I could do that again and again.”

Ignis quirked a brow at him, smile devilish, “give me a moment and we’ll put that to the test, Noct.”

Noct woke suddenly, sky darkening outside his window. He took stock of himself, his whole body aching in the most pleasant way. He could feel where bruises would be littering his skin, mainly his hips and thighs where Ignis had gripped hold of him.

After the first time, Ignis had flipped him over and taken him from behind, pressing Noct’s face into the mattress, fast, hard.

The third time, __Gods__ , they’d both been laying on the bed, on their sides, Ignis sliding into him from behind before they shifted and Ignis was over him again, slow and sensual, taking delight in each other.

Then Noct had passed the fuck out.

He turned his head owlishly, frowning when he didn’t see Ignis in bed with him.

He punched the bed in frustration. 

He was gone.

“Fuck,” Noct hissed, easing himself out of the bed gingerly. He felt…not clean exactly, but Ignis must have wiped him down as he slept. He had kind of been hoping they might shower together. And talk.

Fighting down disappointment, he padded to the bathroom naked, snagging a t-shirt and fresh underwear as he went. He showered quickly, rubbing at his hair with a towel as he stared into the mirror. His lips were red and swollen, a bite blooming on his shoulder. Marks the shape of Ignis’ fingers graced his hips.

At least the marks would last a few days as a reminder.

Not that he was ever going to forget what had happened.

He pulled his t-shirt down over his head as he opened his bedroom door, halting at the delicious aroma hitting his nostrils. Hastening, he found Ignis in his kitchen, shirt hanging loose over his bare thighs.

Noct felt like a puppet, drawn to the glorious sight of Ignis half naked in his kitchen, looking sultry and elegantly mussed, hair disordered as he worked at the stove top. Noct snaked his hands around Ignis’ waist and rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis hummed, leaning back into the embrace a little, “hello.”

“Hey,” Noct murmured into Ignis’ back. “I thought you’d gone.”

Ignis snorted, twisting to peer over his shoulder at Noct, “now what sort of lover would I be if I didn’t at least feed you after that?”

Noct shrugged, “not used to anyone hangin’ around, y’know, after.”

Ignis turned in his hold, abandoning the stove top for a moment to lift Noct’s chin, “then they were idiots.”

“Maybe,” Noct grimaced and tried to hide his face.

Ignis wasn’t having it, holding Noct’s chin firmly, “if they didn’t realise what a treasure they had within their grasp, then, yes, they were idiots.” Ignis pressed a soft kiss to Noct’s lips, “I most assuredly am not.”

“No, but…” Noct trailed off, staring up at Ignis plaintively.

“Noctis,” Ignis commanded softly. “If I didn’t make it abundantly clear before, I have been chasing the fantasy of you for a long time, I am not about to let you go so easily.” He placed another kiss to Noct’s lips, light and sweet. “Now let me finish this so we can talk properly.”

“Yes, Sir,” Noct murmured, keeping his arms around Ignis a little longer. Long enough to feel Ignis’ growl of pleasure.

“Off with you before I take you on the counter,” Ignis muttered, not at all sounding displeased as he stirred at whatever he was cooking.

“Yes, Sir,” Noct repeated, just to see Ignis shoot him a narrowed gaze over his shoulder, but he didn’t miss the expanding pupils or the flare of his nostrils.

“Minx,” Ignis hissed.

Tangled in sweaty sheets as dawn crept over the horizon and in through the curtains, Noct snuggled against Ignis. They’d talked for an hour or so after eating, discussed, decided, entering into something new. Exploring parameters, setting limits.

“Ignis?”

“Hmm, yes,” Ignis mumbled sleepily, nose buried in Noct’s hair.

Noct swallowed down his fear, inhaling deeply, the scent of sex and Ignis heavy in his nose.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Long fingers tangled in his hair urging him to look up.

“I love you too.”

The look on Ignis’ face was blindingly sweet, adoring and Noct wondered just how he had missed it before.

Ignis might be savage, when it came to Noctis, he was anything but.


End file.
